Aspen
by PrincessPuffin
Summary: Ever wondered what Aspen Leger felt while America was away? What he did in the Draft training? If so, click this story!
1. The Break Up

I scrambled stealthily into the blackness. Under windows, across yards, through shrubs for the love of my life./span/p  
At last I found Mer's yard, easily discerned by our meeting place, the tree-house. I climbed up quickly./span/p  
"Boo."

I jumped, then laughed, Mer had beaten me to the tree house, I climbed up and planted a kiss on beautiful Miss America Singer. She lit a candle, "I never got to tell you about the sign-ups."  
"How'd it go? Mom said it was packed." I asked.  
"It was crazy, Aspen. You should have have seen what people were wearing! And I'm sure you know that it's less of a lottery than they're claiming. So I was right all along. There are far more interesting people to choose in Carolina than me, so this was all a big nothing."  
"All the same, thank you for doing it. It means a lot to me." I stared at her. Drinking in her beauty.

"Well, the best part is she bribed me to sign up." America smiled.  
""Bribed you? With what?" I felt my face light up with excitement.  
"Money, of course. Look, I made you a feast!" She pulled away from me and started grabbing plates.  
"Whats all this?" I asked.  
"Food. I made it myself." She beamed, I felt my smile fade. She shouldn't be doing this for me. I'm supposed to be the provider.  
"Aspen, is something wrong?" America looked worried./span/p  
"This isn't right." I mumbled, shaking my head. I looked away from the food with effort.  
"What do you mean?"  
""America, I'm supposed to be providing for you. It's humiliating for me to come here and have you do this for me." I said sadly.  
"But I give you food all the time." America pouted.  
"Your little leftovers. You think I don't know better? I don't feel bad taking something you don't want. But to have you-I'm supposed to-" I said.  
"Aspen, you give me things all the time. You provide for me. I have all my pen-" Mer looks a little scared.  
"Pennies? You think bringing that up now is a good idea? Don't you know how much I hate that? That I love to hear you sing but can't really pay you like everyone else does?" I said anger spitting my words.  
You shouldn't pay me at all! It's a gift. Anything you want of mine you can have!" I knew that she knew that if she wasn't quieter then we would both be thrown into prison./  
"I'm not some charity case, America. I'm a man. I'm supposed to be the provider.*" I flew my hands up in the air, how would I get through this argument?

"I love you." She whispered.  
I shook my head.  
"I love you, too, America." I couldn't look at her, my guilt was too strong. I didn't want her to see how upset I was.

She put a piece of bread in my hand, I was too hungry to not take a bite. Flavours flooded my mouth. America was an amazing cook. If our situation was different, the feast would be gone in a heartbeat.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought it would make you happy." She said looking down sadly. I sighed in my head, I didn't mean to hurt her.  
"No, Mer, I love it. I can't believe you did all this for me. It's just . . . you don't know how much it bothers me that I can't do this for you. You deserve better."  
I kept eating as I spoke, my empty stomach no longer wanted to be empty.  
"You've got to stop thinking of me that way. When it's just you and me, I'm not a Five and you're not a Six. We're just Aspen and America. And I don't want anything in the world but you." She said.  
"But I can't stop thinking that way." I looked at her sadly.  
"That's how I was raised. Since I was little, 'Sixes are born to serve.' And 'Sixes are aren't meant to be seen.' My whole life, I've been taught to be invisible."  
I grabbed her hand tightly.

you'll be invisible, too. And I don't want that for you." I sighed./span/p  
"Aspen, we've talked about this. I know that things will be different, and I'm prepared. I don't know how to make it any clearer."She put her hand onto my heart.

"The moment you're ready to ask, I'm ready to say yes." America she spoke softly.  
Marriage. She was ready to marry me.  
"I stared into her eyes, looking for any hint of humor. I found none."No." It broke me inside to say that, but I wouldn't allow her to become a Six.  
"What?"  
""No." I said blankly.  
"Aspen?"  
""I don't know how I fooled myself into ever thinking this would work."  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "How could it work! I'm such an idiot!"

"But you said you loved me." America whined.  
"I do, Mer. That's the point. I can't make you like me. I can't stand the thought of hungry or cold or scared. I can't make you a Six." I said lamely.  
I saw Mer's eyes fill with tears. I so wanted to wipe them away, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I refrained.  
;"I turned and started moving towards the exit./span/p  
""Where...where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving. I'm going home. I'm sorry I did this to you, America. It's over now."  
Her tears rolled over her cheeks.p  
""Aspen, please. Let's talk about this. You're just upset." She sobbed.  
" "I'm more upset than you know. But not at you. I just can't do this, Mer. I can't." I said looking over my shoulder slightly, but not enough for her to see the tears in my own eyes.  
"Aspen, please..."  
"I turned around and pulled her in and pressed my lips against her's gently.  
"I climbed down the tree, and disapeared.

 **I hope you liked "The Break Up" From 'The Selection' by Kiera Cass! It took me so long to wright this ONE chapter! I'm planning on finishing my 'Warrior Cats' storys.**

 **SIDE NOTE! I had a glitch where the programing showed up and I had to remove it by hand, so if there are any " or ;'s layin' about please tell me in the reveiws!**

 ***I know he sounds sextist, but I didin't wright that, well, technicly I did, but Kiera wrote that! I was just copying I swear! Hope you guys don't take offence!**

 **Cya guys!**


	2. Leaving

**Thank you SO SO MUCH AndreeaJ for reviewing AND Favoriting my story!**

 **And at you're request, here, my dear reader, is the next chapter.**

* * *

Igasped as America's picture flashed onto the screen. The house erupted in screams and hoots. Mom sat up on the small love seat in the small living room.

"WOOT!" Mom pumped her fists into the air excitedly. I just sat there in awe, America was in the lottery? How? America deserved as much, though I didn't believe _she_ was going to have a chance at being a princess! She may bare Illèa's heir. The thought of her being with somebody else though, made me sick.

But there was the small chance she would be sent home immediately. No, she would win, it was impossible for her not to win.

* * *

 **Time Skippy! To the next day!**

* * *

"Aspen, isn't this exciting! We know America! Isn't that amazing! We know one of the selected! I hope she'll win!" "Oh isn't that nice! The Singers must be so proud! If anyone wins, I want it to be her." "Oh my gosh! It's America! I don't care that we didn't get in, I'm just so glad she's in!" All I heard was my family members screeching and hooting.

* * *

 **Another Time Skippy! This goes to the next day.**

* * *

I stepped into the crowd behind my family, which I quickly lost in the crowd. I didn't want to come at first, but I decided to come so I could see America one last time before I would probably see her as Princess on magazines at the store.

The crowd applauded, I absently did too. "-America Singer!" The Mayor yelled. The crowd cheered and hooted and some threw flowers.

I pushed his way to the closer to the front, and he heard a startled cry,

I reached my arms out just as Brenna Butler* fell into them. "Woah!" I jumped.

"Sorry! Oh Aspen! I didn't think I would see you here! Not that you weren't coming! I.. uh..I mean because there's so many people here is what I mean." She said hastily. I chuckled. "I get what you mean Brenna. I'm having a hard time seeing over the crowd, even less standing!" She giggled, "I'm glad you understand Aspen, Everyone knows how clumsy I am!"

"You're not _that_ clumsy!" I protested with a grin.

"Oh you know I am!" She replied, "I should probably get going, Mom and Dad need me!"

And with that, she left, stumbling into the crowd.

I looked back up to the stage.

America looked away quickly.

She knew I was here. The mayor said something, but I didn't hear it. Everything faded out and all I could think about was she was leaving, I probably would never see her again. The only time I would see her would be on magazines, announcing her first-born child.

"Mer!" I yelled. "Mer!" I pushed through the crowd, "Hey!" "Watch it!" people yelled annoyed. "America!" I yelled.

She stopped in her tracks, staring at me. I stopped, and gazed into her eyes.

* * *

 **That is it! Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

 **I think I might do a new thing! I will tell jokes! And the answer will be in the next chapter! Mwhahahahahahh! Here is the first one. (Though because it's a good one and this may not be a thing, I will tell you guys the answer thingy ma-bobber)**

 **Why did the Chicken cross the road?**

 **Because he stepped on it! Get it? Cross is another word for angry, so the chicken _crossed_ the road!**

 *** I forgot her name. Is Brenna right?**


	3. Sorry

I am sorry to say, but I am no longer continuing this story. I'm giving it up for adoption.

Sorry!

I just don't have motivation for it anymore.

Again, sorry.

~PrincesssPuffin


End file.
